sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy 'Murders' The Hedgecat.
"Sometimes we suffer the worst in our lives, but that's what makes us stronger, I felt the worst, like nobody even cared, but then I remembered, that was because I never cared." ''-'''Daisy Murders' Basic Information. Daisy Murders, also known simply as Daisy The Hedgecat is a hybrid child between Pauline The Cat '''and '''David The Hedgehog. She's 22 years old but rather petite for her age. Her mental age is rather much similar to her current age dis-including some moments in which she acts childish. Her employment is a fashion designer, and she is dating a male rabbit by the name of Crash. Back-story. She was only young, she didn't know what she was doing. Daisy was originally a girl who was into presenting herself the most flawless any female could ever be, she often went on and off with relationships at the age of 16. She then found a male who she believed to be her "special someone". Inferno The Fox. Inferno was her crush for a very long time and after a while of talking and forming a bond, the duo decided to go out to a nearby pool that they had met at. Daisy was often terrified of the pool because she couldn't swim, however, she admired the pool's blue aqua glow on the darkened rocks as if it was a personal heaven-sent location. Daisy would often escape her problems by sneaking out at night to sit by the beautiful pool, wondering if she'll ever accomplish her dream of being the most beautiful girl in the world, but then... She had little hope and felt slowly like she was letting the dream take over her mind, she was wondering if her outer beauty was all the males cared about, her "pretty face" and it made her feel so broken up and one night it left her sobbing, in which was heard by a stranger nearby. Inferno The Fox often liked to walk past the pool in the day until one night he decided to see what the beautiful view would give as he had a lot on his mind with his father's re-marriage after knowing his mother had died. He then that night stumbled upon Daisy, knowing of her from their school days, they both had huge crushes on one another but liked to shut out the affection, they just weren't brave enough, but tonight was different, tonight, nobody was there to judge anyone. Inferno approached her giving her a hug, the two discussed their feelings before Inferno offered the girl a swim, she then sadly sighed, stating she couldn't swim in the pool because she afraid, Inferno alerted her to keep holding his hands. It would be okay. They fell into the rather surprisingly warm water, which gave Daisy a shock in that moment, the two clung onto one another rather shyly... to then kiss later that night. The couple became proper for two years before deciding to get married. The cause of the marriage was because Daisy unexpectedly one night became pregnant and Inferno felt like it was the right choice to make as a father. The couple giggled and a year later their daughter was born, Ruby Murders. Daisy found her dream of being a designer hard with the baby on her back and after some late night shifts she discovered about her husband's past before the marriage. A room contained a picture of a young white female with golden locks, by the name of Angel. She had discovered before her and her husband met, Angel was close to Inferno before being brutally murdered in a dark alleyway. Recently, Daisy noticed Inferno clinging to the past, saying how much he missed Angel and how much he loved her. He began drinking and Daisy began to get slowly more jealous and upset because the man she loved was in love with someone who was dead. A few days passed when she felt a gust of wind on her face... The next day Daisy came home, she finally finished a project, and left Inferno to watch the baby, only to come home to see the angel spirit of the girl who had died smothering herself on top of her man. She stopped, completely shattered inside and ran out of the building crying. Glacier, a female chameleon, and an old friend of Daisy sat beside her friend crying at the blue glow of the same pool trying to convince her friend everything was okay, but Daisy could not cope. She was stressed, she felt like everything was submurging into a lie. The lonely girl began to bleed. One, two, three... the blood just dripped to the floor as her friend watched in pure horror begging for her to stop but then Daisy jumped into the pool. Glacier panicked, jumping in after her. When Daisy had awoken, she was laying on a bed with soft cushions and a girl standing over her. Angel. "Daisy! For god's sake! He is mine! MINE!" to be followed by Inferno pulling Angel back crying flinging himself to Daisy in tears, "Please, Daisy... I don't care about Angel. Please... don't do that again." Daisy sobbed out loud, "Why hasn't this nightmare ended!". Glacier hidden herself away from the tension of the room to see Angel walking away, "I came back for him, but he doesn't want me..." before fading into nothing. Inferno wrapped his arms around Daisy who howled slightly in pain from the cuts being touched to then hear that sound... the wallowing of her child. She stopped, pushing Inferno away and slowly approaching the darkened stairway up to the sweetly dim room, with stars printed on the ceiling from the holograms laid around, and inside the crib was Ruby, looking up to her mother with tears in her eyes. Daisy cried, knewing what she did was so wrong, trying to take her life. She grabbed her child and ran out of the room screaming back to Inferno, "I'm sorry," as she made her way outside of the house "We're over". Daisy clutching to her child ran to her workplace in the designer shop, living in a small room with her child, who continued to wallow, she hugged Ruby, speaking softly to her, "I may not be the best mother, but it doesn't mean I won't try". Years after, Daisy managed to get on her feet and fight her depression, winning the battle. Daisy had also filed for a divorce against Inferno. The couple were no more. Daisy caring for her child took her to the park on a summer evening, smiling at the clouds, showing her the beautiful flowers, red poppies, yellow daffodils alongside beautiful bluebells, suddenly a young male came by her side and said "Hello Miss," slightly startling her, "I noticed you dropped the little girl's doll and I wanted to return it to you." Daisy smiled, thanking the stranger. "My name is Crash, what is yours, if you don't mind me asking." She gave a sweet grin, "Daisy..." Personality. I base Daisy's personality as my own, which is the horoscope, Taurus. Likes and Interests. Daisy is a huge fan of sewing, materials alongside creativity. She loves drawing, sketching and much more to expand her knowledge of the world and even has some small interests towards science in her spare time. Daisy still is a big show-off when she wants to be, so sometimes she can be a little inappropriate but she can't help having an interest towards girly clothing of all types. Daisy is also an ex-wiccan. Dislikes and Loss of Interest. Daisy extremely dislikes being used or being tempered. She can gain temper tantrums when people least expect it and suffers from personal mood-swings occasionally and tries her hardest to cover these situations up. Daisy's anxious behavior makes it hard to talk to certain people, but introducing herself is rather easy to do. The most of the time, people who reject her introduction and overlook it, she considers to hate or dislike her. She extremely dislikes any threats made to her friends, family or especially in specific, her daughter, Ruby. Relatives. Daisy Murders (Herself) Pauline The Cat (Mother) David The Hedgehog (Father) Inferno The Fox (Ex-husband) Ruby Murders (Daughter) Gothica Murders, Scarlet Murders and Jeffrey Murders (Two daughters, One son - Owned by Inferno) Lisa Murders (Adopted Elder Sister) Amanda and Sue Murders (Adopted Nieces) Joseph Murders (Younger Brother) Dave and Bryan Murders (Adopted Brothers) Allies. She considers everyone an ally until they give her a reason otherwise. Enemies. Daisy only properly has one enemy, being a girl called Kikio De'Kill, a husky girl who is her business rival in the fashion industry alongside invading her personal life a lot. Powers and Abilities. Has no abnormal powers other than extending her fingernails like claws to represent her inner cat-like behavior and non-canon-ly changing form etc. Weaknesses. Has bad memories which come to mind now and again. Theme Songs: Daisy's Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Owqb0aJrpzk Secondary Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8T7eRHLhjA Third Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M Fighting Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9buluPWlkAA Pool Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5bnDTfd5eU Inferno X Daisy Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTtgVSxfr5M Crash X Daisy Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtDr__04DuE Category:Hedgecats Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cats Category:Hybrids Category:Lou Lou